When a transistor of a semiconductor device is formed, a structure of a gate may soar relatively high over a silicon substrate. This may create problems in defining the length of the gate when the devices are scaled down. Also, when lightly doped drain ion implants and source and drain ion implants are formed, masking steps are required. Thus the cost for fabricating the devices is increased.
Therefore, there has been a need to create a transistor device having a new gate structure.